


Когда ему больно

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета: Kyokka SuigetsuКанон: сериал «Сумеречные охотники»Размер: драбблПейринг/Персонажи: односторонний Александр Лайтвуд/Джейс Эрондейл, упоминается Клэри ФрэйКатегория: слэшЖанр: драмаРейтинг: PG-13Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Shadowhunters S&F





	Когда ему больно

Это больно — понимать, что, несмотря на усилия, всегда будешь на вторых ролях даже для собственной семьи. Алек относительно этого никогда не заблуждался. На тренировках он удостаивался скупых кивков, редко — словесной похвалы: вся она уходила Изабель, а затем и Джейсу. Это было больно. Хоть он и кидался в лицо парабатай пафосными словами, что больше не сидит в его тени, а идёт своим путём, — на деле всё было далеко не так. Даже ослеплённый Клэри Фрэй, этой недавней примитивной, Джейс легко мог увидеть правду: пусть Алек и исполнял обязанности главы Института, пусть формально Джейс и Изабель должны были подчиняться ему, на деле получалось наоборот.

Это больно было: осознавать, что они двое вроде такие же, как и он, но нереально свободнее. Им кем-то свыше дана счастливая возможность действовать без оглядки, ладно, Алек даже знал, кем именно — им самим. Легко не оглядываться, когда есть старший брат, который прикроет, придёт на выручку, а если надо — разделит с ними вину, хотя сам никоим образом участия в проступке не принимал. Однако никого и никогда это не интересовало. Алек — старший, кому как не ему отвечать за ошибки младших?

Не то чтобы он жаловался, нет, в голову не приходило. Мир Алека Лайтвуда был устроен именно так и никак иначе, и он… не привык, не смирился, просто принимал всё как должное. Но это не означало, что ему не было больно. Совсем наоборот.

В груди саднило, едва он думал о том, что, возможно, никогда не будет счастлив.

Ныло сердце, стоило вообразить себя рядом с женщиной, матерью его детей, и самими детьми — просто потому, что представить это никак не получалось. Изабель думала, Алек был глуп настолько, что самому себе боялся признаться в своей ориентации, но он вполне определённо осознавал себя и чего хотел. Того, что никогда не случится. В его мире — уж точно. Это Джейс мог, забыв о долге, броситься в пучину вслед за вспыхнувшими чувствами, ещё Изабель, Макс… ну, Максу, наверное, тоже можно будет, когда подрастёт. Но должен быть кто-то, чтобы поддерживать традиционные ценности и честь нефилимов.

Почему только это обязательно Алек?

Он отгонял въедливую мысль, сколько было сил, не жаловался, даже когда (а началось это с появлением небезызвестной Клэри) над головами их троих начали сгущаться тучи, и Алек привычно взял вину на себя. Нечего жаловаться. Возможно, уготованное — вечная работа без продыха — самое подходящее решение для человека, который никогда не имел и не будет иметь ничего для себя. Вечная работа и брак по обязательствам. В конце концов, другим везло гораздо меньше, а у Алека и Джейс будет рядом, и Институт никуда не денется; любить же… сумеречным охотникам лучше никогда не любить, слишком опасно и больно.

Больно.

Иногда Алеку казалось, что последние дни, с тех пор, как Клэри попала в Институт, — одна сплошная, непрекращающаяся мука. Чувствовать, как тот, кого он считал своей частью, отдалялся — и не медленно, постепенно, оставляя ещё шанс всё исправить, а сделав гигантский шаг назад, прорубив между ними Гранд-каньон, — вот это действительно было больно. Больно, как никогда. Больнее, чем укусы демонов, раны от когтей или порезы от оружия. Алек привык жить так, как жил, никогда не просил ничего за помощь (хотя Изабель вечно закатывала глаза и называл его идиотом), не претендовал на большее, но делал всё для своей семьи. А Джейс делал то же самое для девчонки, которую знал в тысячу раз меньше.

Это больно — осознавать, что с приходом Клэри Фрэй Алек лишился того единственного своего, что у него было.


End file.
